Crash of the Titans
by spiderwriters
Summary: After Love Conned the time for the Titans to escape Tartarus is nearly upon the world. That alone is bad, but as if to make matters worse, there is a lost god, cursed during the last Titan War to be reborn as human and become lost in time. Now with the Titans on the verge of returning, Timmy and the gang need to find the missing god before time runs out and the Titans destroy him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Timmy's heart pounded as he raced through the twisted trees that made up the forest around him. There was no source of light as the preteen scrambled to find away to escape the rabid wolves that were quickly encroaching upon him. There was no hope it seemed, as every stray branch, every fallen log seemed grab for his feet and pull him to the ground.

His hands burned with the countless falls that he had had. Still, it was better than being torn the shreds by the wild wolves that chased after him. Their howles grew ever closer with every breath that Timmy took.

Timmy came to a sudden halt. There was a giant cliff that led down to a raging sea filled with large sharp rocks. Timmy waved his arms around desperately , trying not to fall to his death.

He'd have to run parallel to the cliff if he was to escape - the wolves, they were there, surrounding him and cutting off any chance of escape.

The rappid beating intensified as Timmys stomach flipped over. This was it. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no help, no means of escape.

Surprisingly enough, the wolves did not attack. Instead, they snarled at him, bearing their bloody teeth at Timmy. They scooted over to make room for a tall, large, dark encroaching figure. His eyes shined a bright gold like Timmy had never even seen before. It was like they held the sands of time themselves. It was do captivating that Timmy had momentarily forgotten about the situation he was in.

The man stepped closer, still enveloped in shadows. His hand slowly raised up at him, llike the grim reaper.

The man's voice was deep, commanding, and powerful with every syllable. "At long last. I've found you. You thought that you could slip by. I told you that I would find you. Time is almost up. On the day of the equinox, we will be free. And then on the anniversary of your curse, you will be destroyed once and for all. The Titans will once again rule the world, with your blood paving the way."

The man's hand was lowered and the wolves sprung at Timmy.

Timmy jolted awake. His screams filled the air. Panting heavily, he glanced towards the fish bowl. It was empty. Right, Chloe had Cosmo and Wanda. He'd have to tell them about his dream tomorrow, if he managed to remember. But like a the other nightmares that he had been having this past month, he doubted that he would remember in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1

Timmy tapped his pencil against his desk as he looked at the clock on the wall. The end of class could not come soon enough. But Crocker was passing out the rubric for the next major history project. Oh how he hated that his crazy teacher had followed him to middle school, but hey, he still had Chloe, Cosmo, and Wanda. And it was only a week until his birthday, his thirteenth birthday. He and Chloe would be teenagers before they knew it.

"Now class, we don't want you all to do your project on the same three Greek and Roman Gods and Titans, so I will be assigning them to you." Crocker said as his let class let out a collective groan.

Timmy could only imagine what Crocker was going to stick him with. Fortunately for Timmy and Chloe, they had access to fairies who happened to know a certain collection of Gods and Goddesses. This project was going to be a sinch, besides who better to learn from than the gods themselves. Timmy just hoped that they were over the accidental destruction of Mount Olympus.

Timmy shared a brief look with his teacher as he handed him the page. Both of them stared briefly in a calculating fashion, Crocker in an attempt to figure out how to expose Timmy's fairies, which were in the form of his and Chloe's backpack. Timmy stared at him in an attempt to be a rebellious preteen student. He had to keep the act up, or else.

Once their stare had ended, Timmy looked down at the name on his page: Tiberius. Odd, he had never heard of that guy before. He must have been a minor God that Crocker had stuck him with so that he wouldn't be able to find enough research to fail his project. That seemed like something Crocker would do.

No sooner had Crocker finished passing out the paper when the bell rang. He tucked the paper into his folder and stuck it into his backpack, which was Cosmo in disguise. Chloe was right behind him and she lightly nudged him.

"I got Cupid for my project." Chloe said with a slight blush. "Who did you get?"

"Tiberius." Timmy replied with a slight shrug. "Never heard of him. I bet Crocker gave him to me so I wouldn't get any information on him. But at least you can interview Cupid and make your project look like a fictional interview. Maybe one of the muses will know who he is."

"Maybe." Chloe said shrugging.

As soon as they had walked out of sight of the school, they had poofed to Fairy World. Timmy smiled as he saw the beautiful and colorful world. Chloe took the lead as she rushed up to Cupid's house. She knocked on the door and they waited for the God to answer. The scent of sweets wafted through the air making Timmy's mouth water. Cupid's chocolates had to be the best, right up there with the Easter Bunny's.

Cupid opened up with a look of surprise that turned into a large grin. "Oh hello you two. What brings you guys here? Come on in."

The love god opened the door, allowing them to enter the house. Timmy slightly shuddered at the memory of the whole scavenger hunt ordeal. Three years later and he was still slightly peeved that it was all him and other god kids doing Cupid's shopping.

"We have a history assignment over the Greek and Roman Gods, heroes, and titans. And I got assigned you for my Greek God. I was wondering if I could interview you." Chloe said.

Cupid's smile grew even wider, if it was even possible. "Oh sure, I would love that."

As he talked Cupid had poofed up a tray of tea and cookies. Cosmo snatched up a handful and stuffed them into his mouth. He gave Wanda a sheepish smile as his wife glared at him.

"So, did you have time to write any questions or did you come right over after school?" Cupid asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"We came over right after school." Chloe admitted. "But we do have a rubric for our project."

Chloe pulled out the slip of paper and laid it down on the table. Cupid looked it over and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"It's due next week, yes?" Cupid asked.

Timmy and Chloe both nodded at the same time. This seemed to satisfy Cupid as he nodded thoughtfully again.

"Alright, alright…" Cupid said to himself. "Well why don't I start with a generalization and we can go into detail on certain topics as the week goes by. I'm sure you two have other homework that you are going to need to work on. Does that sound good to you?"

Chloe smiled. "That sounds perfect."

Chloe whipped out a notebook and a purple pencil, ready to take down every word that Cupid was about to say.

"Well let's start at the beginning. My parents are Aphrodite and Ares. For some reason the mortals could never figure out who my mother was. Sometimes they thought I was born before my mother, and as crazy as it sounds, a lot of mythology actually says that I'm her father. Don't ask me how that came to be, but mortals tend to get their stories mixed up."

Cupid looked back at the paper, noticing the attributes, themes, and noteworthy experiences section.

"As you know, I am the God of love. I get my power form Valentines' Day love which is the most powerful and strongest type of love there is. I use my love arrows to spread the love to all corners of the world with the help of my cherubs, as the two of you know." Cupid added that last bit slyly.

Timmy and Chloe blushed. Timmy distracted himself by staring at the decorations on Cupid's wall while Chloe pretended to look at the rubric. Timmy really hoped that Cupid wouldn't have mentioned it, but alas, he was wrong.

"So why do you use arrows to spread love? Is there any particular reason why?" Chloe asked, trying to get the subject off of her and Timmy.

Cupid was quiet for a moment. He took a deep breath as he thought long and hard. Apparently he wasn't expecting that kind of question to be asked or maybe he had forgotten after all of these years.

"As cliché as it sounds, it's because love hurts. It always hurts at first, as I'm sure the two of you know." Cupid said this last bit to Timmy in particular.

Timmy crossed his arms. Why did Cupid constantly feel the need to bring Valentine's Day up every chance he got? It wasn't fair. He was the god of love and it was his one day to mess with their emotions any way he wanted, although he could probably do it any day he wanted.

Chloe continued to interview Cupid for the next couple of hours. Said god took any opportunity to tease the two preteens about what happened on his holiday. Still, it wasn't like he was trying to embarrass them, more like trying to get them to relate to what he was saying.

While Chloe had been interviewing Cupid, Timmy had managed to get through his math and science homework. Once he had gotten his science done, most of the cookies had been eaten, and they had gone through several cups of tea. Once one of Chloe's last questions had gotten done, Timmy was slightly surprised to have gotten Cupid's attention.

"You know Chloe, we've spent this entire time talking about just me. I'm sure Timmy has someone that I can help with. I did grow up with all of the gods after all, I fought in the last titan war, and I have met or at least heard about the stories of all the heroes from the gods themselves. So Timmy, who did you get assigned to talk about?" Cupid asked the preteen.

Timmy pulled out his paper wanting to be sure that he had the right name, "I have Tiberius. Do you know who he is?"

Cupid's face paled slightly. A wave of emotions, ranging from sadness, anger, despair, heartbreak, and hints of joy, washed over the God's face. Timmy should have known that this was going to be a bad idea. The last thing he needed was to make Cupid mad. As if to make matters worse, it looked as though Cosmo and Wanda had finally realized who Timmy had exactly, and they were both showing the range of emotions Cupid was having.

"Yes, I do. He was my son that was taken from me by Kronos in the last titan war." Cupid answered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chloe's eyes grew wide and Timmy's jaw dropped. Was Cupid for real? He had no idea that Cupid had a son. Cupid had never mentioned him at all. Timmy wondered why. And when he said taken, could Cupid really mean what he thought he meant.

"Are you serious?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

"He sure is sport." Wanda answered as she floated over to Timmy.

"Did you guys know him." Chloe asked.

This time Cupid answered as he looked at Cosmo and Wanda. "Well they owe their existence to him."

Timmy's head was spinning. Nothing they were saying was making any sense. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. Chloe even seemed to be as confused as he was. This was a weird turn of events that neither of them expected.

Taking note of Timmy and Chloe's confusion, Cupid continued to speak. "Tiberius was the god of kindness, hope and happiness." Cupid's expression turned into one of pain and sadness."He created the fairies to bring joy and happiness to the world. And for a while, all was right with the world. Fairies lived on Earth and in Fairy World, and kept an eye on humanity,giving it a helping hand, and brought smiles to the humans. Back in those times humans were allowed the knowledge of fairies. That is why they are so ingrained in your mythology. And then, the Titans escaped Tarturus."

The small smile that had started to grow on Cupid's face immediately fell in one fowl swoop. "There was an epic war that nearly destroyed the world. Volcanoes erupted nonstop. Hurricanes, tsunamis, and earthquakes reshaped the shape of the world as the mortal's knew it. Harsh winters destroyed crops and buried villages. It was horrible. Humanity was nearly whipped out. But it was their hope, taking joys in the small things like little acts of kindness and love that kept them going.

Meanwhile, me and the other gods battled endlessly with aid of the fairy warriors. It felt like it was never ending. Neither side ever seemed to gain any advantage. Whenever one side would gain the upper hand, something would cause the power to be balanced out. Eventually though a few of the Titans had come over to our side. Together we had formulated the perfect plan to reseal the Titans back in Tarturus. Unfortunately, the Titans had a similar idea to us.

They knew that if they could destroy the humans, we would be weak. Us Gods need humans to give us our power. I would be destroyed with no more love on Earth, as Timmy knows."

Timmy slunk down in his chair at the mention of that Valentine's Day. It was not a day he likes to remember. He still felt awful about nearly destroying Cupid. Timmy was just lucky that he fixed his mistake in time.

"The Titans knew that love and happiness where the thing keeping the humans around. They figured if they could destroy the Gods then the humans would give up hope and let the Titans rule.

We only had a small window of opportunity to act. The planets would only be in align for three days, giving us little time to round up all the Titans. They figured on what we were going to do, they just didn't know the how."

Cupid's face turned stone cold like his voice. "We were betrayed and to this day we do not know who it was. It might have been a god, a titan on our side, a fairy, anti-fairy, pixey, or a genie. We were all working together at that point in time to stop the titans."

The fact that all of the magical creatures had once worked together was hard for Timmy to wrap his mind around. He couldn't imagine Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo working on the same side, all the while Norm and HP were supporting them. It felt like a surreal story from some alternate timeline.

"My son was the youngest of all the gods, only still a child while this was happening. While we would have our meetings he would be watched by our most trusted of comrades. Jorgen had just handed the watch of my son to Anti-Cosmo when it happened."

"Anti-Cosmo watched your son." Timmy said in disbelief.

No wonder why Tiberius went missing. Ant-Cosmo was the one who made the fairies and the anti-fairies hated each other. There could be no other explanation as to why they were betrayed.

Wanda placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder, as if realizing what he was thinking. "It'a not quite what your thinking sport. Things were different back in those days. Fairies and Ant-Fairies got along quite well. They would only leave Fairy World on Friday the 13th to cause slight mischief and come back. It wasn't until they were accused of setting up the ambush that our feud started."

Cupid nodded with a sad look in his eyes. "It wasn't so much of an accusation as it was pinning the blame. But after what happened, I became so bitter for a while and I felt like I had to blame someone. Unfortunately it was the anti-fairies who had gotten my wrath. I still have my regrets to this day.

I was in a meeting when the news was broken to us by Anti-Cosmo. The titans had sent a small team into Olympus to take my son. We rushed as fast as we could to Kronos' lair. It was the perfect trap."

Cupid's face held a real pain as he spoke. "Without thinking I rushed in. I saw Kronos with my son. We were all at his mercy. A portal through time had been opened up. I can still picture that yellow vortex.

I thought that Kronos was going to throw us all through it so that he could rule without our interference. I was so wrong. Kronos held my son up to the portal. Before I could even move, my son was thrown into the portal. That's when the curse started."

 _"Ah Cupid, glad that you could join us." Kronos said as he waved his hand._

 _Cupid and the others immediately froze where they stood. They tried to move but were completely powerless to do anything. Drat Kronos' ability to stop time and drat his inability to come up with a proper plan. But Kronos was accounting for that. He knew, he knew the lengths he would go to save his son._

 _"It took you longer to show up than I had initially thought though." Kronos teased. "But it's okay. Tiberius and I had a wonderful time. Isn't that right Tiberius?"_

 _Tiberius_ _was held up by his throat by the leader of the titans. All he could do was let out a whimper as a few tears streamed down his cheeks. It pained Cupid so much to see his son in that position. Whoever had done betrayed him, they were going to pay - dearly, if it was the last thing he would ever do._

 _"Now, now little one." Kronos said in a mawkish voice. "It will all be over soon. You see, my friends who graciously handed you over to me have prepared a little something for you. You see this portal?"_

 _Tiberius let out another whimper._

 _"When you go through it, you will have a wonderful little curse placed upon you. You will become an ordinary human." Kronos brought Tiberius closer to his face. "But that isn't all - oh no, it is only the beginning. Those who know you now will not be able to recognize your face, or your voice. You'll just be a distant memory to them that they can never fully access. They will never be able to find you._

 _Your life as a human will be filled with misery. Those who are meant to care for you will eventually neglect you once they realize your existence only hinders their dreams and desires. Your love will be unrequited, always chasing after someone who can never love you back. The one who you are meant to love will never be the winner of your affections. No matter how hard you try to bring happiness, it will always be thrown back at your or never acknowledged._ _Great suffering awaits you at every corner. You will be the most miserable person on the planet. And then once I have decided that you have had enough, your destruction will pave the way for a new era."_

"Upon that curse being placed upon my son, he was tossed through time. All hope of seeing him again was stolen, in one fleeting motion. I was cursed as well, to be bound in this form, as a fairy. To be reminded of my son's creation for every moment of the rest of my existence." Cupid said with his voice full of bitterness.

His expression then softened. "But that is why there are Fairy Godparents, why we have them watch over the most miserable children in the world. It is all for Tiberious so that he has a chance of finding happiness and perhaps that they can protect him from Kronos should he ever return."

Cupid looked at the clock on the wall. It marked 9:45. The god of love drew in a long breath.

"It is late and I have a feeling that your parents will be getting worried if you are out too late. We can talk tomorrow if you wish, but for now, it is time to call it a night." Cupid said.

The two preteens nodded and packed up their things. Once everything had been put away Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and they found themselves back in their bedroom.

Timmy collapsed onto his bed. His mind was swimming. Never did he expect something like today to happen. He thought that this was going to be a simple project on a minor god. But it turned out that he was going to be writing a tragedy instead.

His stomach churned with the realization of what this meant to Cupid. Cupid always seemed so happy go lucky, bun in actuality, he was living one of the longest on going Greek Tragedies of all time. It was all too sad to think about. Maybe a good nights rest would help him clear his mind, for a short while anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

No sooner had Timmy gotten up to change into his pajamas, Cosmo and Wanda poofed in. He smiled at his godparents. Chloe must have let him have them for the night.

"Hey guys." Timmy said as he pulled out his pajamas.

"Put those away sport." Wanda said.

Cosmo shook his head. "Yeah, where we're going you won't need pajamas."

With a poof his pajamas found themselves back in his dresser. Timmy raised an eyebrow and a slight grin appeared on his face. This sounded interesting. He wondered what was up. Sure it was a Friday night, but it was getting late. What mischief were they going to be getting into.

"Oh, and where would that be?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at him wide eyed. Was it something he said? It must have been. Why else would they look so surprised. Was he in trouble? Oh no he was in trouble, wasn't he?

"Do you know what today is?" Wanda asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Friday night. The 15th?"

"Its Chloe's Fairyversery." Cosmo and Wanda said in sync.

Timmy wanted to slap his face. Man it really had been a year. How could he forget. Then again, he thought that it had already happened. It felt like it had been far longer than a year and yet a year sounded right at the same time. They had been through so much together in such a short period of time.

"I thought that it might have happened ages ago. I didn't realize that it was so close to our birthday." Timmy admitted.

Wanda waves a hand at him, "And not invite you?"

"Yeah, you are her god brother after all." Cosmo added.

It was weird hearing that. Yes it was technically true, but after Valentine's Day it didn't feel right. Still, he wasn't about to let Cosmo and Wanda know. They'd never let him hear the end of it.

Timmy shrugged again. "Well maybe. It is supposed to be a special day and all. I wasn't sure..."

"Well you are, and we have a bunch if party guests to round up. This time you get to come with us." Wanda said as she waved her wand.

Timmy found himself standing outside of the April Fool's comedy club. Laughter could be heard from outside as feint light streamed out of the bottom of the door. They walked inside and saw the April Fool in the middle of a routine. There was a large and wacky smile stretched across his features.

"I mean what's the deal with that?"

The crowed burst out into laughter. Huh, he must have been working on his jokes. It was either that or with the increase in the use of the internet, he might have been able to scam some new material from poor saps online. It was probably the later.

The April Fool looked out onto the crowd and noticed Timmy with his godparents. He gave them a slight nod and then brought the microphone up to his mouth.

"Alright you've been a wonderful crowd. Have a great night and remember to tip your waitress."

Cosmo immediately shoved his hand under a waitress' tray and moved his hand upward in one swift motion. The waitress let out a cry as she was flipped into a nearby table. Cosmo winced as the fairy flew by with a glare on her face.

Wanda waved up a list and magically checked off a name. With another wave of their wands, they had changed location.

They were in what looked like a fancy spa. Timmy wondered if this was where he had sent Wanda for her day off. Man, speaking of which, was she due for a day off again. Maybe this time with Chloe, things wouldn't get too out of hand. She'd keep the two of them in line for one day.

But the door they stood outside of had a long line of fairy ladies with their fingers crossed.

"Sorry ladies, he's going to be out for the rest of the night." Wanda said in a slightly teasing tone.

Before Timmy had time to react, he was shoved our of the way, along with Cosmo into a wall.

"Wanda! The love of my life! You have returned to me!" Juandisimo said before laying kisses up Wanda's arm.

Cosmo flew over to the man trying to swoon his wife and pried him away from her.

"Hands off my wife!" Cosmo shouted in a fit our jealous rage.

Jandisimo pushed Cosmo out of the way again and flashed Wanda a large smile. "Wanda, my love. What is the reason that you honor me with your presence? Are you going to leave that oaf and spend the rest of your days with me?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "No. Tonight is Chloe's Fairyvercery party. We're rounding up the guests."

"Ah, then my love, I will see you in a matter of moments." Juandisimo pulled out a rose from nowhere and stuck it into his mouth and raised his eyebrows suggestively before he disappeared.

Wanda rolled her eyes and pulled out her list and crossed Jandisimo's name off. "Now that that is out of the way, I say we split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Cosmo, you and Timmy go pick up Santa, Mama Cosma, and Cupid. I'll grab the rest."

The three of them nodded and Cosmo and Timmy found themselves inside Santa's workshop. Elves were running around trying to get ready for next Christmas. Timmy and Cosmo danced around the crowded workshop floor, careful to avoid elbows and accidental kicks. Eventually though they found the jolly man himself.

He sat at a table at the back of the workshop. There was a long set of lists that ran in big rolls around the workshop. They must have been the naughty and nice lists.

"Hey Santa." Timmy said with a big smile.

As he spoke he leaned ever so slightly forward on his tiptoes in hopes of spying his name on the nice list. Santa looked up with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't worry, you're on the nice list. But that doesn't mean that I won't move you to the naughty list if you majorly misbehave. But from what I can tell, you should have no problem staying in the nice list and getting that new Dibbson guitar you've been eyeing." Santa said.

Timmy flashed Santa a large smile. "Thanks. And I know for a fact that Chloe is on your nice list. She has to he the nicest person I know. Speaking of which, her Fairyversery is tonight and we're rounding up the guests."

Santa looked up at the clock on the wall. It was a giant countdown timer stating how many seconds to months it was to Christmas.

"My oh my, so little time left until Christmas already. And I'm barely done with my first run through of the list." Santa said with a tired sigh.

"Speaking of lists..." Timmy started to say.

Santa raised his eyebrow up before Timmy continued to speak. "Since you know what everyone wants for Christmas, what's something that Chloe would really really want more than anything?"

Santa shook his head and chuckled to himself. "We'll see on that list. Now, I do believe that you have a few more party guests to wrangle up."

Timmy nodded and smiled sheepishly. Cosmo raised his wand and Timmy saw the familiar sight of Mamma Cosma's house. They had barely been there for more than a couple of seconds before Mamma Cosma was throwing her arms around Cosmo, turning him blue as she squeezed him.

"My darling! You've come home! And without that horrible Wanda girl!" Mama Cosma cried in excitement.

Timmy cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to get his godgrandmother's attention, "Uh, Mamma Cosma, we're just picking you up for Chloe's party."

Mama Cosma's eyes lit up, "Oh that's right. What a wonderful godchild, no doubt thanks to my Cosmo. Well we can't disappoint that lovely child now can we."

With a poof, Mamma Cosma had disappeared.

"Well, who else do we have left?" Timmy asked.

"Cupid." Cosmo answered.

Timmy's stomach did a flip. After the conversation they had today he wasn't sure how well the love god would handle dealing with them so soon. Well, he probably knew a head of time about today, maybe that was why he only talked for so long.

Timmy nodded. "Right, we'll let's go then."

Cosmo had poofed them outside of Cupid's house. Timmy had just brought his hand up to knock on the door when it swung open, flooding the path with light.

"I was wondering when you guys would be ready. I knew I shouldn't have kept you two for so long. Oh well, we should get going." Cupid said as he grabbed Chloe's present.

Then a realization hit Timmy. He had totally forgotten about getting Chloe a present. What on Earth could he get her. This was the first time Timmy had heard of another godchild going to a fairyversery. It wasn't like there was anyone he could ask for ideas.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Cupid asked, taking note of Timmy's expression.

Well Timmy did like Chloe, and Cupid was an expert on love. Maybe asking him for help wouldn't be too bad of an idea.

"I had no idea about the fairyversy let along being invited to it until an hour ago. I have nothing to give Chloe." Timmy explained.

"Just give her something that means something to the both of you. That's why I gave you arrows, my little honorary cherub. Speaking of which, whatever happened to those arrows?"

"Uh, they came in handy during a wish gone wrong." Timmy quickly answering, not wanting to bring up his disaster with his cupcake.

Cupid nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'm glad that came in handy. And like I said just get her something that means something to the both of you and I'm sure she'll love it."

The love god had disappeared in a big pink poof of magic, leaving Timmy and Cosmo to come up with something to get Chloe. Despite Cupid's suggestion, Timmy had a feeling that this was going to be a lot harder than Cupid made it seem.


	5. Chapter 4

The moment Cupid poofed away, Cosmo raised his wand. Timmy found himself in a familiar factory. There was a conveyor belt with quarters running along their length. Vacuums and computers sat at the end and sucked up the quarters while the computer read off names and addresses. They had to be at the Tooth Fairy's.

Timmy saw Wanda and the Tooth Fairy talking about the party. He waved at Wanda, wanting to get her attention before she left. He had to know how long he had to figure out what to get Chloe.

"Wow are you two done already sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, and uh, how much longer until the party?"

Wanda poofed up a list and began scratching things off. "Well it just looks like we just have to do the setting up. Do you think you could keep Chloe distracted for a little while?"

How was he supposed to figure out what to get Chloe when he was going to be with her? But the look if exhaustion on his godmother's face made him push that aside.

"Sure Wanda. And you know, I think I have the perfect place to keep Chloe distracted."

* * *

"I can't believe that we're actually doing this! It's such a rush!" Chloe shouted.

Chloe let out a scream of excitement as she tighty grasped Timmy's chest. Timmy could feel her heart beating against him and it made butterflies dance in his stomach. He couldn't believe that this was happening either. Timmy didn't want to admit it, but he had been looking forward to doing this since Valentine's Day.

Timmy wanted this moment to be perfect. It was something that neither if them were going to forget. And judging Chloe's reaction, things were going fantastic. Things were going so well he wondered why they hadn't done it before. No matter the reason, they were doing it now, and they were doing it together. No parents, no Vicki, no interruptions. It was just Cleft and Catgirl, swinging from building to building.

As if being Cleft wasn't always a rush, it was far better with Chloe by his side, both figuratively and literally. But the lack of interruptions had to come to an end sooner or later. As they were mid swing, the sound of sirens and the flashing of red and blue lights caught the preteens' attention.

Within a matter of moments the duo landed outside of Chincinati bank. There was a defining bang and the ground rumbled. A second later, the large iron front doors flew off in their direction. Acting quickly, they leaped out of the way and gazed into the smoke that wafted from the doorway.

A tall foreboding figure could be seen stepping through the smoke. Another set of smaller sillouetes about knee high to the figure quickly came into view. A second later two large black hounds leaped from the smoke.

Timmy was frozen in place. Something about this chilled him to his core. He couldn't help but take in the sight in front of him as eerily familiar. Timmy stared helplessly as the hounds leaped at him. But the hounds did not reach him.I Instead the hounds were flung into the sir by a crimson blur.

"Cleft, my boy wonder! Are you alright?" He heard a familiar voice say.

Before Timmy had a chance to respond, the figure stepped out of the smoke. Standing before them was none other than the NegaChin. His sharpened teeth were twisted into a wicked smile. Large bags of money, overflowing with cash we're clutched in his hands.

"Ah if it isn't the Crimson Chin, and his sidekick Cleft - the Boy Chin Wonder-" the NegaChin said before catching a glimpse of Chloe, "and whatever her name is."

Chloe stood tall and triumphant, '"I'm Catgirl And we are going to stop you-"

Chloe let out a shriek as the black dogs came swooping down at her.

"Ah well my hellhounds just love cat for dinner." The NegaChin laughed.

The Crimson Chin flew into the air and punched the dogs, sending the spiraling in different directions. Chloe reached for her belt a grabbed out a catarang. With one quick motioned, she flung it around NegaChin's ankles. The villain quickly broke free but was distracted long enough to not see the incoming punch from his double in red.

Timmy tried to get his body to move, but as soon as he had started to regain his composure, the two hellhounds we're back. They landed in front of him and made their way over to him. Their fans were dripping the saliva and one of them licked it's mouth as they prepared to leap.

Chloe had pulled him out of the way just in the nick of time. Timmy had been inches away from the snapping jaws of the hound. He could smell it's vile breath and the tip of it's tail grazed his nose as he was pulled back. There was the sounds of winning as Chloe spayed some bottle in her hand.

"Anti-dog spray." She said with a smile.

The smile vanished as the dogs made a comeback. Their mouths were foaming and their eyes were glowing red. Shattered glass rained down onto the street as the Crimson Chin was flung through three buildings. In a flash the dogs stood down as the NegaChin held Timmy and Chloe up by the front of their costumes.

Timmy was in a stupor as he stared into the gleaming sharp smile in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest, fighting to break free of his body. Every muscle was either frozen stiff or shaking. It felt like time was slowing down as he heard the wicked laughter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Timmy spied a streak of green and pink. Timmy and Chloe flew into the air as the NegaChin let out a screech. Cosmo and Wanda were bitting down hard on the NegaChin's rear end as Clefto and Ace. There was a wink from then before a red blur flew by.

It took a second to process what happened, but sure enough, the NegaChin was in a pile of rubble with a set of red birds flying around his head. The Crimson Chin slapped on some handcuffs and tossed the villain into the back of a police truck. He dusted off his hands and walked over to Timmy and Chloe.

The muscular hero pulled them off to the side and got down to Timmy's level. "Timmy, what happened out there? You've never had a problem taking on the NegaChin before."

This is what pulled Timmy out of his stupor. Hearing the Chin refer to him as his real name was not a regular occurrence.

Timmy shook his head, "I don't know." Seeing the lack of any convincing on anyone's faces he added, "Really. I don't know what happened. It was like being stuck in some nightmare that I can't remember. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

Timmy felt the Chin's hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad that the two of you we're alright. Now I think that you two should run along. I think hat you two have had enough excitement for one night."

Timmy nodded and waved before flying out of the comic book. Chloe landed on top of Timmy in his bedroom as Cosmo and Wanda floated above. They both shot him worried glances.

"I'm okay guys, really. Besides, I think that there is still some more excitement left in tonight." Timmy said with a growing smile.


	6. Chapter 5

"What kind of excitement do you mean?" Chloe asked.

With a wave of their wands, the four of them poofed inside Chloe's room. Strewn across the rooms were colorful banners, streamers and balloons. All colors of the rainbow were present, not only in the decorations, but in the colors of the fairies as well. There was a table stacked with all kinds of foods, from finger sandwiches to tiered cakes that nearly reached the ceiling. Beside that was a table filled with presents decorated in bright and vibrant colors.

"Happy Fairyvercery!" the room shouted in unison.

Chloe gave Timmy a look of confusion. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you do the honors sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy nodded and smiled. "Congratulations Chloe, you've done what very few before you have been able to do. You managed to keep our little secret hidden from the world for a whole year. Not too many godkids can say the same thing. And don't worry about the noise from the party. Wanda made sure that anyone who touches your doornob will instantly forget what they're doing. We got the whole night to ourselves. Now go on and open your presents."

It was great seeing Chloe dive in and not give a care in the world for once. As she jumped into opening her presents a clipboard and pen appeared in Timmy's hand. He quickly went to work jotting down who sent what present. Knowing Chloe, she would want to send out the thank yous as soon as possible. Timmy'd offer to get started on writing the thank yous, but he knew Chloe would want to do it herself. But at least the list making wasn't too hard, most of the gifts were the same as he had gotten during his fairyvercery all those years ago.

As Chloe went through the presents Timmy remembered that he hadn't come up with anything to get Chloe. Timmy racked his brain desperately, trying to think of something to get Chloe. They had been on so many adventures, there had to be some present idea in there. Wait! That was it!"

While Chloe was busy thanking the April Fool for his gag glasses Timmy pulled Wanda close and whispered in her ear. A smile stretched across her face. "You got it sport. She's going to love it. I just know it."

A second later a pink box with a matching bow appeared in the pile of presents. With every present that Chloe grabbed, Timmy's heart pounded louder and louder. He swore that everyone was going to hear it beating soon. He kept having to wipe his hands on his pants or risk dropping the pen and clipboard.

Chloe's hands reached for the pink present, but grabbed a white and teal present. Without her even opening it up, he knew it was the Toothfairy's magical floss. He jotted it down on the list and his heart skipped as she finally grabbed the pink box-his present. She flipped over the name tag and shot him a smile and heartfelt look. It took a lot of effort not to cover his reddening face.

"Timmy you shouldn't have." Chloe said.

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't even opened it." Timmy said, wanting to wish that all the eyes in the room were no longer on him.

A part of him wanted to wish that she saved it for after the party. But if he didn't want it opened in front of everyone, he should have had Wanda wait to poof it into the room. Oh well, too late to back out now.

"Well I'm sure that I'm going to love it anyway." Chloe said as she opened the present.

Chloe stared into the box for a moment. There was a slight gasp as she reached into the box. Her fingers grasped the present and she pulled it out delicately like it was some ancient artifact.

"It's a book cataloging all of our crazy adventures with each other." Timmy said as Chloe flipped through it.

Loose papers, pictures, and other relatively flat memorabilia stuck out as she flipped through the pages. Her blue eyes gazed across the pages as the flipped through a year's worth of trouble and fun.

Before Timmy had time to react, Chloe's arms were around him. He stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before returning the hug. A second later, he could feel far too many pairs of eyes on him and his face grew red again. As if sensing this, Chloe pulled out of the hug.

"Thank you Timmy." Chloe said.

Timmy shrugged. "It's no big deal, really. Besides, there are more blank pages for us to fill up, so it's not finished yet."

Chloe smiled. "I look forward to filling it up with you."

Timmy could hear the crowd in the room simultaneously go "Aww." Chloe and Timmy flashed each other sheepish looks before she grabbed another present.

The night went off without a hitch. There wasn't a single dull moment that night between watching even the most respectable fairies sing fairyokie to hearing stories of godkids passed. And Timmy was right, the April Fool had been working on his material. It was some of the best comedy he had heard in a long while and hearing Chloe's contagious laughter made it all the better.

Eventually the party started to die off. Fairies said their goodbyes and wished them another year with Cosmo and Wanda. Quite a few of them said they were looking forward to a hopeful four year fairyvercery from Timmy, an amazing rarity.

As soon as the party had wrapped up and the decorations disappeared with a wave of a wand, Jorgen reappeared in the room. In his hand was a giant serving tray. Even with it covered, Timmy knew exactly what was beneath it.

"Chloe Carmichael!" Jorgen's voice boomed, shaking everything in the room. "Your final present: the magic muffin. Only those most trusted are given this. One bite from this muffin will allow you to make a rule free wish. Do not make me regret giving it to you."

The moment the muffin was in Chloe's hand, Jorgan disappeared in a magical cloud that shook the room again.

Chloe stared in awe of the muffin. She looked it over and then to Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. Her blue eyes looked back at the magic pastry in her hand.

"Oh wow." she whispered.

"Yeah." Timmy said. "Now if I can offer you advice on that. Anyone who takes a bite can make a wish, anyone. Trust me, that caused a lot of trouble when I got mine. Also, it tastes _horrible_. Make sure you don't blow your wish on mouthwash. You also can't wish for a better tasting muffin."

Chloe nodded, staring at the pastry in her hand. "Well then, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I had a container for this that can only be opened by me or someone I want to open."

With a wave of their wands, a small purple container appeared in Chloe's other hand. She plopped the muffin inside and closed it. Dusting off her hands, she smiled with satisfaction.

"There, all nice and safe for when we really need it."


End file.
